the_world_of_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ingrid Von Marburg
' Countess Palatine Ingrid Von Marburg' is the current identity of a very ancient witch who has crept into the higher ranks of aristocracy to add power and wealth to her boundless wickedness. She is one of the Originals, although she has been estranged from her sisters for several centuries due to her being the only sister with the goal to bring the Devil to Earth. Biography Early Life Countess Von Marburg is one of what she likes to call "true witches". As attested by herself, she has assumed various identities throughout the centuries, including Hecate, Medea, and Bathory, three individuals quite renowned for their connection to witchcraft. Two of them date back to the classical period, implying that the Originals date back to said period at the latest. It has also been stated that the Countess brought about the end of the Scythians, the Magyars, and the Roma from the Old World. The Countess was one of the first who made a pact with the Devil, as well as his lover and worshipper. This makes her one of the first witches in history. Her only known weakness is a wooden coffin where her remains, as well as a vital part of her own soul, are stored, enabling her infinite life. Physical Appearance Countess Von Marburg is a beautiful woman who appears to be in her late 40's. She has a slim and tall physique with long dark brown hair, glacial blue eyes, and a pale complexion. She wears clothes of rich fashion with rich fabrics and adorned with jewelry and accessories that highlight her high social status. The original body of the Countess is kept in a sacred sarcophagus hidden in a parallel dimension. It is a mummified corpse and, over the centuries, the Countess has taken several different physical appearances. Personality Manipulative, cunning, and deeply luxurious, the Countess has a strong personality, befitting her status as a true witch. Her cruelty is unmatched; she was the first lover of Satan, the first witch to implement spells of pure perfidy and malice. Seductive and libidinous, wearing sophisticated and refined clothes, sometimes bizarre, as befits the clothing of nobility. Relatives *Agnessa Sokolova (older sister) *Catherine Belmont (younger sister) *Isidora Montero (younger sister) *Abigail Patton (younger sister) *Sebastian Von Marburg (son) *Anne Hale (daughter) Powers and Abilities Powers Witchcraft: '''As an ancient and powerful witch, having been alive for centuries, the Countess is in control of sophisticated abilities and powers far greater than those practiced by any other witches. Her own magic is much more superior due to her advanced age, and she is arguably one of the most powerful witches that has ever existed, apart from her sisters, proven by the fact that she was once worshipped as the mythological goddess Hecate in ancient times and a pagan siren in 17th century Germany. *Blooming:' The Countess is one of the few witches known to be skilled and willingly practice blood magic. She uses it to preserve a youthful and health appearance by bathing in the blood of the young. 'Astral Projection:' Unlike most witches, the Countess does not require any tools to achieve a state of astral projection, in which she can remain conscious in both the astral and physical form. 'Hydrokinesis:' In terms of her control over the elements, the Countess has demonstrated an affinity for water, using it several times as her conduit to achieve her goals. She has used this ability to kill hundreds, possibly thousands, of people by causing them to drown from within. She has also used water as a conduit to attack others while they're showering, bathing, or swimming. 'Atmokinesis:' The Countess is powerful enough to assume complete control over the weather, as seen when she invoked a storm over Salem. Mary Sibley stated that the Countess requires tears to invoke rain, but the accuracy of this statement is unknown. 'Telepathy:' The Countess is capable of high-level telepathy, which allows her to invade other people's minds and read their thoughts. She usually performs such a feat through a blood kiss, allowing her to penetrate the minds of her victims and see their secrets. She is capable of creating dream-like states within the human mind, which she achieves either through physical contact or by using water as a conduit when her target is at a large distance. *Psychometry: She is highly psychometric and can detect the presence of spirits, as well as determine the location of a person from a distance. She easily detected Mercy Lewis as a rebel witch of the Essex Coven, using her to her own ends. 'Immortality:' The Countess' most noteworthy ability is to continue living after each death she endures. This is possible only due to the fact that her original body is stored in an ancient sarcophagus, thus preserving a vital part of her soul and protecting her from truly dying, making her an immortal of sorts. However, if any harm comes to her original body, the Countess herself will be rendered mortal and killable. It is not clear how her resurrection works, whether upon each death she possesses a new body or if the process is more long-lasting, such as an actual reincarnation into a new entity. This is an ability only possessed by the Countess and her sisters. Notes *The Countess has been known as Hecate, Medea, and Bathory in her past. As Hecate, she was worshipped as a goddess. As Medea, she was feared as a powerful sorceress. As Bathory, she held great power and notoriety as a bloodthirsty noblewoman. Etymology 'Ingrid is from the Old Norse name Ingríðr, meaning "Ing is beautiful", derived from the name of the Germanic god Ing, combined with the word fríðr "beautiful". ''Von Marburg'' is a German surname that literally means "from Marburg", with Marburg being a German town. ''Hecate'' is the Latinized version of the Greek name'' ‘Εκατη'' (Hekate), possibly derived from ‘εκας (hekas) meaning "far off". Hecate was the mistress of darkness and sorcery and ruled in the three kingdoms: earth, heaven, and sea. For this reason, she was represented with three heads and honored at crossroads. Hecate was worshipped as a goddess who helped Zeus in the conquest of Olympus and as the nurse of Persephone, the queen of the Underworld. ''Medea'' is the Latinized form of the Greek name Μηδεια ''(''Medeia), possibly derived from μηδομαι (medomai) "to think, to plan". Medea is a legendary sorceress of Greek mythology, the daughter of King Aeëtes of Colchis, niece of Circe, granddaughter of the sun god Helios, and priestess of Hecate. She helped Jason in his heroic deeds, but when he left her, Medea killed their children while blinded by anger and fed them to Jason. Countess Erzsebet '''Bathory '''was a bloodthirsty Hungarian noblewoman who was tried and jailed for life for the practice of witchcraft and ritual murders. She would bathe in the blood of young virgins and was known for her brutal cruelty. ''Countess'' is the female equivalent of the title Count. The word count came into English from the French comte, itself from Latin, meaning "companion", and later "companion of the emperor, delegate of the emperor", an appropriate title for Countess Von Marburg if the Devil is considered the Emperor of witches. The manner in which she was designated countess in European aristocracy is unknown. ''Palatine''', from the ''Palatini (Latin for "palace troops") were elite units of the Late Roman army mostly attached to the imperial escort armies. The Palatine of Hungary was the highest-ranking official in the Kingdom of Hungary from the beginning of the 11th century to 1848. A famous family of this elite was the Bathory family, from which the most known member is Erzsebet Bathory. Category:Witches Category:Originals